


Remember

by SwordsDivineLight, Totally_not_Vi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, F/F, I Don't Know Anymore, PILTOVER'S FINEST LESBIANS, no connection to the other angel/demon au, sorta - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsDivineLight/pseuds/SwordsDivineLight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_not_Vi/pseuds/Totally_not_Vi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We did what we could." Caitlyn murmurs, stroking her fingertips along the back of Vi's neck, trying to soothe the wracking sobs in the demon's body. "And I loved you more and more- especially in that moment. Even now." </p>
<p>Based off of an RP I had with my friend, Totally_not_Vi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore.

She sat in knee high grass, letting the wind blow against her in a gentle breeze familiar to this part of the Overworld. The stiff bark of the Tree of Seasons scratched against her white and gold chest armor, catching her raven hair between the two, as well as the glint of the sun above. It was the territory between the Holy and Demonic lands, traveled by all who came through the pond surrounding the entirety of the tree, allowing indiscriminate access to the human world bellow. It was shallow, yet only yards off- even now the visible reflections of human slaughter and rune machines continued on, years and years of raging war proceeding on unstopped.  A sad sight- especially now even years after the beginning of the war that had destroyed once great cities, turning them to ash and rubble.  The portal was lost to the Holy now though- a play ground for demons to tempt humans into making brash promises and contracts. Summoning at the price of blood and sacrifice to fight in the already violent onslaught. Even with the quiet atmosphere, electricity from the crackling ozone of the planet below rose to the current world- sizzling around in the slow air flow.  

Even still, the angel meditated, in a way. She stretched her wings, lounging against the thick roots of the tree behind her, thumbing over the butt of her rifle while loose feathers shook out and landed onto the ground around her.  Her purpose was predetermined. Told to her from the sages of her kind. Whispers of an interaction to be had with her once forgotten past. She simply waited, focused on the rhythmic breathing as time passed around her.

She wasn't waiting long, however, the _thump, thump, thump,_ of semi-drunken footsteps sounding a demon as they crawled out of the pond before her- looking tired and more than a little hung over. Likely scavenging what she could from the shattered landscape below. If the stench of alcohol wasn't an indication, the slightly fumbled gate was, proving she was maybe a little more than successful in her endeavors for free booze.

The demon failed to notice the angel perched along the tree, wings stretched as if she owned the trunk itself. Instead searching inside her leather jacket pocket for her pack of cigarettes, plucking one from the carton along with the lighter she had with her since she'd awoken in the world above.  She attempted to light the cigarette, but the lighter itself became pesky, instead sparking and refusing to do its intended purpose- so she tossed it behind her with a grunt, clipping the angel in the wing- irritably placing the stick back into the hidden carton.

Milky white eyes slowly opened, focusing on the demon just ahead of her, tapping her foot rather impatiently along the grassy soil, mumbling to herself about _'Not testing limits with the bar girls anymore.'_ She kicked her foot and the grass, oblivious even as the angel picked up the disposed of lighter, clearing her throat almost angrily.

"You shouldn't litter, demon." The title was spat, even as the lighter was examined and her chest constricted, recognizing the intricate gear patterns along the case- so special yet to be just thrown out so easily... 

"Especially here, at the crossroads between all worlds- with a trinket from one of the lost cities- at the Tree of Seasons- the regulator for our worlds. I know you must lack manners, but surely you'd believe a demon would have common sense if they're to swindle humans of their souls and possessions?"

The demon turned, the name ' _VI_ ' tattooed across her cheek, arms crossed and amber eyes already rolling- even through the glimmer of confused recognition that passed over her face for an instant, only to disappear. 

"I have manners, just don't use 'em all the time. Or, well, most of the time." She chuckled to herself, a cocky grin barring her fangs. "And if I'm a problem, _angel_ , why don't you throw me back into that pond over there where I crawled out of, yeah? Even better- just get it over with and shoot me with your magic little rifle angel bullshit instead." Vi looked unimpressed, shifting her weight onto her other hip with a growl. "Well? What the hell do you want from me?"

"I'm not dirtying my gauntlets touching you- especially while you reek of alcohol. I smelled you before you even left the damned portal. Nor am I wasting ammo on something when they'll drink themselves to death instead. If you'd prefer, I could shoot a net around you- root you here for a few thousand years. A demon might even enjoy the harsh treatment." The angel shook her head, holding up the lighter as she continued to smooth her fingers over the rough casing, remembering with flashes Piltover and hextech- the Institute of War- Zaun and Noxus... Of a war well over before Demacia and the Freljord could come to back the once City of Progress- A pang of sadness struck her once more, leaving her wondering about the previous life lost to her. "Though maybe I should, after you threw away such an important memento from someone, Vi."

The demon, Vi, had approached quickly, waving a gauntlet threateningly as it solidified in the air around her closed fist. "How the _hell_ do you know that name, _pigeon_!" Her other hand clutched at her head, trying to shield the wave of agony that passed through it, obvious only by her scrunching facial features. "And why the hell do you look so familiar now? I've never seen you- what tricks are you playing on me. I'll bash you in, I've done it before! And-.. and.. what or... who is Cait..?"

Caitlyn simply glared, heaving a sigh as she moved to stand, folding her wings behind her. "I'm not sure who told you my name. As for yours? If it wasn't written across your face- your pants- I'd have nothing to call you. " She played off remembering anything, of knowing the other woman previously. Of forgetting the last stand of a pink haired enforcer as the life drained out of an earthen form in steady rivers. A hextech rifle in shambles, lenses glass strewn across the debris from the constant abuse without repair- cogs and gears from gauntlets and electronic alike bathing the ground. Two bodies heaped together, holding tightly after prolonging the inevitable- after failing to save the ex-criminal defending her broken body- in priding themselves in the efforts they had done- their sacrifice- she quickly broke from her reverie, holding the bottom of the lighter up for the other to see after regaining her senses, exposing the tiny lettering of _'Happy Snowdown, Vi'_. "Even if you weren't so obvious, it's written on the bottom of the lighter you chucked at me. It must have meant something important, if it was made for you- why are you pitching it. Here, no less?"

"Hey, I don't even know what anything on that lighter means. Some lost city? Why should I care about that? It's gone. Lost for a reason. I've probably been in the rubble more than anything before and didn't even know it, but there's so much down there that I don't know what to tell you. I've just had it since I woke up in Hell one day. Couldn't remember my name- I assumed this was a six." Vi pointed to the tattoo across her cheek, looking a bit upset and disturbed for having talked to the angel at all. "The other demons started calling me 'Vice', so I went with it." Her usual coolness was missing, replaced by the aura of apprehension that Vi only ever made when being scolded- never the harsh treatment where they'd argue, but the stern, almost disappointed looks were what brought her to social awkwardness, rubbing at her elbow as she did now- that, Caitlyn could remember clearly. "Look... I'm sorry about littering, just... give me the lighter back, unless you know what's on it. Cause I sure as hell don't." Vi held out her hand, gauntlet disappearing as she moved closer, waiting for the tiny metallic box to be given back to her.

Caitlyn closed the demons waiting hand, remaining in possession of the light for just a few moments longer.

"Let me explain before I give it back to you. It is a piece of a lost city- and I know stories you should hear if you hold trinkets such as this." The angel began unclipping her chest plate, sliding straps and buckles loose to drop it at the foot of the tree, her gauntlets following until the upper half of her turtle-necked body suit was completely visible, hugging against her curves almost peskily. "Sit, and I'll tell you what I know and remember, if you're interested." She fluttered her wings to stretch them, sitting before tucking them against her back in a better position to lean against the Tree of Seasons . "Perhaps you'll remember your past life, if you wish to know it, demon."

Vi seemed to mull it over in her head, resigning with a sigh as she plopped down against the tree, arm brushing with the angel's. She zipped her jacket, mindful of the breeze blowing by.

"Go ahead and lay it on me... If it'll help me not be so damn confused anymore- and stop these headaches and fragmented memories I keep getting all the time... I guess I gotta hear it." She turned to look at the other female, nearly bumping a horn against the scratchy tree bark. "So... my name was Vi? And it's tattooed on me?"

"Yes. You were a citizen of the city- the first city-state casualty to the war. Noxus fell soon after- for all their _'glory and strength'_ , and having broken the treaties to initiate the war. It was ironic, really, but even for all of the bloodshed vows, the assassin's would not help the armies. The Du Couteau's all left. Swain's battle was not theirs. The suddenness of war was what caught the city off guard. You saved many people before your death. " Milky eyes looked to the encircling pond, watching as even now the humans continued their petty rampage.

"Whether any of them still exist is a mystery. I do not know when I personally awoke here, and what time had passed that world. If it is any consolidation, Freljord and Demacia took in the refugees, harbored them and worked with them to create new weapons and inventions to protect the world. You were ready to lay down everything, but when your lover took a fatal blow, that was it. You died with her." Caitlyn absentmindedly played with the lighter, swiping a finger sizzling with magic along the runes engraved on one side, enchanting the flame to remain lit should it be wanted.

"I don't understand." She murmured, running a clawed hand through ash-white hair. "If I saved so many people... why am I a demon? Who the hell was my lover? None of this makes sense, lady."

A hand is placed on the other's shoulder, giving a soft squeeze. "Be patient. It will make sense when I've finished." She cleared her throat before continuing. "When I awoke here, I remembered little of my past life. Similar to yourself now. I remembered hunting and profiling criminals- you were one of them. Had a record. You hurt a lot of people before you knew it was wrong. I remembered nothing else. For eons, I learned of the great war- the one that continues raging on, even with no purpose- no governing factions forcing them to continue. All of Runeterra lays in waste, and each soldier who yet fights is nameless- distraught at having fought for what could not be saved, so they continue."

Slim fingers drew an orb of water from the pond, leaving it hovering ahead between the two of them. Caitlyn burned images into it, flashed memories across the sphere's surface, drawing pictures of a large hextech city looming above the distant skyline- shining and bright in the afternoon sun.

"I was tired and angry- looking for answers even after I had earned my wings and rifle." A heavy breath shuddered through her chest, but she continued. "So I came here, to think, to rest- and instead, it showed me the past and pushed the current weariness from my heart."

Fingers flicked, swiping to the vision of a woman with hot pink hair and piercings, _'VI'_ tattooed across her cheek, a bit roughed up and bloody. Her leg was caught in a bear trap, thankfully around what looked like a sturdy, plated boot, and icing was smeared across her lips and fingertips messily. A warm accent laughed softly in the background, only the shadow of a woman, top hat, and rifle visible from the light shining at the criminal. _'I hope it was good enough to warrant being caught.~'_ .

"That woman... Is that Cait? She gave me a second chance- I remember that much. I've seen her before- purple... dress and a... really big top hat? Gold stripes and some gears on her for-  Piltover? ... I just can't remember her face." The demon clutched at her head, eyes scrunched painfully to block out the flood of memories, voicing pleading. "Tell me about her. Please?"

The angel continued, even while casting the other a concerned look.

"She gave you a second chance at life. Didn't throw you away and lock you up as most of Piltover wanted to. She saw potential in you. Most vigilante's did everything for gain, but you were always... different. After you grew up on the streets- in a gang- coming to Piltover changed you. Even if the people didn't appreciate you. Especially after a mining incident where innocent people were almost killed. You took her offer. Became the Enforcer- Deputy to the Sheriff herself. To repay your debt to the people you had initially wronged."

The orb continued, playing the memory to the end. The woman in purple came into view, slinging her rifle over her shoulder, giving her offer. The criminal just nodded after a while of no movement, allowing the Sheriff to unhinge the trap from around her leg, cleaning her up and bandaging her cuts and bruises from the previous chase. _'Sorry I had to do that- but you kept running and... I do love a good chase. If you'd have just let me propose my offer in the first place...'_.

The demon took the lighter from the angel's other hand, running her thumb along the edges, flicking the lid up to see where _'Cupcake'_ was etched into the top.

A look of recognition passed over Vi's face, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "She gave this to me as a Snowdown gift... that's what you said, but... I remember it now. No one had ever given me anything before, and it wasn't big, but she still got me something. Knew I'd use it. It looked and even smelled expensive at the time, I didn't know how to thank her. She made it special too- knew I liked hextech, and got all of the gears and cogs of Piltover etched into it. I called us Piltover's Finest..."

Vi swallowed, holding back the tears as they threatened to spill. "And I married you. The Sheriff... right? Yeah. You were- are my wife. Your dad hated me, though I wonder if he was just being protective. Your mom never cared though- wanted grandchildren some day, and was always on your case and teasing you for them..."

Her voice was choppy and thick with emotion when she spoke, finally letting the tears go as she remembered much of her past. Focusing fully on Caitlyn in front of her, amber eyes swimming. "Cupcake..."

"Shh," She cooed, pulling Vi into her arms where she held the demon close, stretching out her wings to wrap around the other. Nails scratched soothingly along Vi's scalp, playing through her hair in the way she liked but never admitted to.

"When the war began," Caitlyn started, voice soft and comforting, "Even Jinx and Ekko fought beside us. Jinx was just a troublemaker, not stupid enough to want to fight in a full-scale war like that. And Ekko saw reason as the fighting began. The two of us evacuated the city, but when Noxus and Zaun brought in their armies, there wasn't much we could do to fight. We tried..." Her voice cracked, a sad smile playing across her lips as she kissed the top of Vi's head, just before her horns. "But Piltover's army had never seen rune weapons of that size- no. No army or city-state had see machines so destructive since the last war that almost killed the entire planet. As League champions, we were drawn to the front lines to fight. We saved many lives that day, Vi. I was always proud of you, even as we lay dying in the rubble of our once proud city..."

The scenes play over the water's surface- rippling in the effort to show the desperate last stand- the Sheriff taking scatter shot from an enemy canon- abdomen riddled with holes. The Enforcer- fighting until her last breath, shot down not long after, to collapse at her partner's side, curling together as they faded out.

"We did what we could." Caitlyn murmurs, stroking her fingertips along the back of Vi's neck, trying to soothe the wracking sobs in the demon's body. "And I loved you more and more- especially in that moment. Even now."

Vi only seemed to shake worse, letting out unspent emotion while Caitlyn hummed to her, a soothing melody the Enforcer had always liked in Piltover. She was too choked up to speak, hiding her face in the angel's chest as she wept broken  inconsistencies that sounded close enough to _'Cait'_.

"Relax, Love. I'll protect you now, I won't let anyone hurt you." Caitlyn continued rubbing Vi's back until she calmed down, her shaking subsiding to the point of stillness, half falling asleep from the simple exhaustion. "Rest." She purred, humming peacefully to the two, propped against the Tree of Seasons.

xOvOx

_'-i!'_

_'...Vi!'_

The Enforcer woke with a start, her tight grip around the Sheriff previously spooned before her slackening considerably. Caitlyn's bare back was wet with fresh tears, just between her faintly scarred shoulder blades, the woman turning tiredly to sit up in bed, running a soothing hand over Vi's arm.

"Love, are you alright? You were crushing me half to death in your sleep."

Vi swallowed, wiping the tears from one eye, only briefly remembering their previous nudity.

"Y-yeah, Cupcake... I just had that weird nightmare again- the one where we died..."

The other woman sighed softly, offering her a small, sad smile- ignored the clench in her chest. Fingers stroked Vi's fringe from her face. Lips kissed her exposed forehead.

"Love, it didn't and won't happen. I promise. The Institute prevents wars- that's why we fight on the Rift." Caitlyn lays back down, the previously tussled blanket brought back up to rest over both their hips, a thin arm tugging Vi down to her bare chest, letting her listen to her heartbeat. "See. Alive and well." She hummed, wrapping her arms around Vi where she could.

"We'll have the kids you wanted, Vi... the life you want. See them grow up and fall in love." She whispers promises, feeling the vibrations of Vi humming happily at her proposals against her stomach.

It takes a while, but Caitlyn waits until Vi seems to be soothed enough, listening to the comforting thumping rhythm until she falls asleep against Caitlyn's bosom,  slowed breathing ghosting across the other's skin the only indication- ending her humming and promises when she's out in her usual deep sleep.

The Sheriff sighs softly, her chest tightening again at having to lie every time Vi has the same nightmare.

She can't find the heart to tell Vi the truth- that millennia after their original passing- after finally finding and remembering Vi- she sacrificed her wings, saved humanity and prevented the rune war for countless millennia to come.

She passes her scars off as a freak accident.

Just a lack of melanin.

The excuse changes.

But she keeps her promise. Replacing her protective wings with her arms, cradling the one she loves.

"Rest well, Love. I'll protect you. I promise."


End file.
